Code Geass: Other side
by YokoKura
Summary: We all know what happens in Area 11, but what happens in the homeland during this time? A soldier in training has a goal that could change the nation he lives in and so could a certian girl he finds. Could their meeting change the fate of the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: Other side**

Author's notes: This fanfic idea came up after I saw the first three episodes of Code Geass. The anime was really great and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So here it is, reviews will be greatly accepted, good or bad. Some of my info may be off, so please correct me if it is an important fact.

Chap 1: Two-Life

_In 2005, the Britania alliance was created as a way for peace between the rival countries of America, the United Kingdom, and several other European countries. This alliance was founded by President Britanian that was situated as the current president. The alliance was offered to all the world powers and all accepted, except Japan's prime minister who stated the country was all for peace but this alliance would only lead to backstabbing and the possibility another world war. _

_With Japan and the Britanian alliance nations still had friendly negotiations but silent tensions grew. In 2009, Japanese terrorists attacked the center of the Britanian alliance, USA. Damage was done to cities, and civilian lives were lost in the total. America eventually fought off the terrorists and this generated a great scare through the rest of the allied nations._

_All nations of the Britanian alliance saw that Japan was targeting them just because of the alliance they were. A meeting throughout the allied countries was made, their people were out of control, some were scared that Japan or some other country will attack them. President Britannia then suggested an idea, we form a monarchy. The nations were against the idea at the start, but he explained that with this all of the nations will become one huge nation. He also promised that if this idea went through they would still have their positions, and they would be even more powerful and serve for longer. _

_In the end the leaders of the nations all agreed then and there to accept the idea, either for their own gain or to not be against the United States, and fearful that they will fall with their rise. After that the Britanian alliance was no more and was then the Britanian Empire, all the nations working as one and in the end becoming one, imperial country._

_With this new found unity, the Britanian's swiftly invaded with their combined technology efforts to invent a new kind of weapon, Knightmare frames. Faster than any land vehicle ever invented and more firepower than a battle ship, it moved well in most terrains and a revolution in warfare since the invention of the battle tank._

_In 2010, Japan was completely conquered and made into a Britanian colony, which we now refer to as Area 11. Though threats of terrorism and rebellion in Area 11 and other areas are still at large. We the Britanian army will do whatever we can to stop these war-mongers at any cost… _

A small applause could be heard in the audience of seats and students. "That was very detailed report, Mr. Acheson. But the next time you write a history report in my class, have the details focused more on the why and not the how."

The teacher advised the young man and the entire class began laughing and the boy just hung his head and gave and walked back to his seat in the auditorium, leaning on his elbow and giving a scowl at the teacher.

'_Man, what is that damn teacher's problem anyway? I completed the final report and even did a little extra work, what the hell is she complaining about!?'_ He thought to himself.

ID: Khristan Acheson

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Occupation: Britanian Forces Academy student

Blood type: O

'_Oh well, I am going to ace this class anyway. Nothing to get pissed off about now.'_ He told himself calming down. "Hey Khris, don't get your hopes up with this old hag." Said a voice beside him.

"Yeah I know, at least this will be the last time we have to take this stupid class." Khris said back to the boy who was just widely smiling.

ID: Marcus Colfer

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Occupation: Britanian Forces Academy student

Blood type: A

"Hey guys, you don't have to be so harsh on her, even if she nitpicks at everything." A voice said behind the two. "That's exactly why we don't like her." Marcus replied with him laughing between his teeth trying to keep quiet.

ID: Joanna Talo

Age: 15 ½

Sex: Female

Occupation: Britanian Forces Academy student

Blood type: AB

"Shut up Marcus, what are you laughing about anyway?" Joanna asked. "Things, this and that… your breast size." He whispered laughing no able to control himself.

Joanna sprouted an evil aura and gave Marcus an evil eye. **"You are on my list of death now, Marcus."** She said to him in an almost demonic yet stoic tone.

Marcus stopped laughing and sweated a bit trying to back off from Joann's evil gaze. "You should have kept your trap shut Marcus; you know how vengeful Joan is." Khris reminded him in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I forgot." He said with a small grin on his face.

RIINNGGGG the bell went off and people began to leave their seats and head out he door. "Have a good second semester students, remember what I taught you all well." The teacher said as Khris, Marcus and Joanna left the room not seeming to care about what she was saying.

"What an annoying hag, like history is going to help us on the battlefield." Marcus said with his arms behind his head in a relaxed position.

"That's not true Marcus; history is a needed component when fighting wars." Joanna argued pointing her finger at him. Marcus opened an eye at her and responded, "All right then, how?"

Joanna was silenced trying to think of a way to answer his question. "Actually Marcus, Joan has a point. History is very important for the battle field so that we do not repeat it." Khris answered with Joan in the background agreeing with him saying "yeah".

"So we don't repeat history? Why is that important to a soldier?" Marcus asked. Khris was silent and just stood their, staring into space. "Marcus… do you want to be more in your military career to be than just a subordinate?" "Well of course! I want to be a sergeant, or a commander, or maybe even a general!" Marcus said with enthusiasm and pride.

"Well, then if you want to be a commanding officer then you should know history so you or the people you command do not repeat it. As of why should we not repeat it…" Khris was silent yet again, but looked down and his fists shook with rage. "So we don't give the enemy mercy when we already have." Khris said with almost a little hatred in his words. He began to walk away, leaving Marcus and Joan behind.

"Come on guys, school is out for today. I'll buy you guys an early dinner." Khris said as he stopped and waited for his friends to catch up. Marcus quickly caught up, he would never miss out on free food and Joan followed with a satisfied smile on her face.

**She had no idea where she was, she had been here for days, months, years she didn't bother to count. The plane was none that she was familiar with… at first. It's was buzzing and full of light but it was the same for miles like a never changing landscape. **

**She just curled into the fetal position, keeping to herself, hoping she would find someone… anyone. A single tear fell down her face and then she snapped,**

"_**Is there anyone out there!! Anyone…someone…HELP!!"**_

Darkness surrounded her she was no longer in that lonely world. It was all dark, she couldn't even see herself.

"_Vital signs are slowly growing, nerve pulse is returning to normal human rate."_

"_Body temperature increasing to average."_

"_Constraints are holding."_

"_Project E.E. is gaining consciousness."_

She finally opened her eyes, only slightly. She was surrounded by an odd orange liquid but it was somewhat clear. She could see people in white uniforms, looking at their computer screens and then looking away to look at her.

"EUREKA! It's a success, project E.E. is alive… ALIVE!" One said with a wide smile on his face raising his arms in the air.

"The experiment worked… think of the possibilities. Do you think it is a perfect copy?!" Another questioned.

"Well, E.E. was made from "her" DNA but it seems it has its own unique traits." A third said looking at a computer screen and reading information.

"Yes, like the purple hair, we thought E.E. would resemble the DNA to the letter. Should we run the tests here and now?" One of the other people suggested.

"Those can wait; we must tell our employer about this and ask how we should proceed. And after that we need should rest before we proceed any further. The waiting has ended, now for us to finally learn." The head ordered and all the others followed and got back to their computers and typed like crazy, some took pictures of her and some just shouted in glee and cheered that the project was a success.

The girl was kind of photo shy but really she wanted to know what was going on. '_What about me? Can I leave here?' _She thought to herself trying to just move from where she was, but that wouldn't happen. She looked at herself and noticed that she was restrained in some sort of black full body straight jacket. She also couldn't even move around in the containment tank, because her neck was firmly collared and anchored on all sides of the tank. With all that she could not speak, for an oddly made mouth mask (covering from her neck to the tip of her nose) was covering her mouth.

She tried to struggle as much as she could but she was unsuccessful. "It's constraints are under hostility stress, but it's under control." One of the people said to their peers.

The girl was very confused and had no idea what was going on. People were with her, but this is not how she imagined it was with people around her. She was especially confused with what they were doing. 'What is it?' She asked herself.

"Burp." Marcus made as he was trying to say something. "Marc, come on. Some manners would do you great." Khristan joked with a bright smile on his face. "Don't blame me; you know Italian food makes me gassy." Marcus simply replied. "Well, you didn't have to come if you were afraid of getting gas." "And miss out on free food, never in my lifetime!"

They both laughed at each other and joked around with each other, nothing new to the two of them. "Hey Khris, maybe we can head over to the girls dorms again sometime?" Marcus suggested. "What, you want to try and get expelled again for your perverted needs? Some of the things you say are very predictable." Khris reminded him.

"Hey, it wasn't all bad the first time. It was the first time we met Joanna there, that was a plus in my book." "And you finally found out why they call her "pinpoint". If being tied up and held hostage by a bunch of girls is your way of having good memories, then go ahead and go it yourself." Khris said walking off in a different direction.

"Oh come on Khris, you know I am not that kind of perv. I mean… well." Marcus was saying stumbling on words. Khris turned around to see what he was saying; it was rare for Marcus to have trouble talking. It was one of his only strong points.

"Well… it reminds me of the old days, the three of us. Two freshmen cadets and a junior student, the three of us were extremely tight and the first thing we did was to sneak in the girls dorms. It brings back good memories for me." Marcus said in a serious tone with a little depression in his voice.

Khris looked at him and just smiled, "Relax man, this maybe our last year here but if all of us keep to our promise we should see each other in no time." Khris said putting an arm on Marcus's shoulder and patting him on the back. "Besides, the real reason you want to go is so you can see Joan naked, and if she catches you I'll have to save your ass like last time." He said like it was an obvious fact and this completely shocked Marcus… because he was absolutely right.

"Maybe some other time, but I have stuff I need to do right now. All right?" Khris asked Marcus giving him a grin. "I'm game." He said with his eyes closed and giving him a foxy grin.

"Later." The both simultaneously told each other walking their own separate paths, towards their dorms.

Khris was finally at his room and entered a 5-digit combo on a door key pad, the pad then gave a confirming beep and a key lock then revealed itself. He then inserted a key into the now opened lock. He opened the door and quietly closed it and locked it from behind.

"Ahh, home sweet home, the only one I have ever really known." He said flicking on the lights and being able to completely see his "room".

It doesn't matter who you are anyone would say that he was living in a pigsty. Papers, CD ROMs, plastic coverings, various screws, bolts and who knows what else could be found on his floor. There was a closet, which seemed to be the only thing clean what so ever, but it could very well be filled to the brim with even more papers and trash. His bed was also littered with paper and a radio alarm clock on an unbalanced tower of various textbooks, manuals and other reading materials. There was a bunk bead above it but it was empty, vacant, and untouched. Only a pillow and blanket were there but it looks like it hasn't been used for years. On his desk were two computers, a laptop and a desktop, both turned off at the moment with a miniature television and a wireless phone also on the desk.

"All right, let's continue the project!" He exclaimed to himself digging into his drawers of his desk looking through files and then pulled out one labeled "bike modifications". He pulled out a blueprint from it and put the file back in the desk and closed the drawer. He laid it out on his desk and looked at it with care.

The blueprints had drawings of a motorcycle, but it was different. On the sides and top secret compartments were placed for different things. Missiles, Miniguns and other weapons and gadgets were all neatly drawn on the bike.

"Let's see, I can't find this metal plate, this one and these cylinders and I don't think the scrap heap or the school shop class or my garage has any of these parts." He said to himself knowing no one would hear him talk to himself. "Well, I guess I am going to have to look around campus for another part source, now aren't I." He said and in a second grabbed a tool belt and strapped it on himself and put on a small back pack. He opened the door and closed it knowing it would automatically lock.

"I better keep quiet; don't want any of the campus security spotting me." He said as he crouched down and pulled out a radar device and began to move onward.

She was tired and she was flustered, she had been trying to get out of this new prison she was trapped in, though deep down she knew it was futile. They had detached her containment tank from its original place and were now taking it (by forklift) to some other different location in the building.

'_Where are you taking me? Don't I deserve to know?'_ She thought to herself and obviously the guard couldn't hear her. Her eyes were tired and bored, she wanted out this confinement, she wanted to breathe fresh air and she wanted out and she wanted it now.

Suddenly the trolley stopped she was facing some odd looking metal structure. _'What is that? A generator?'_ She thought looking at it, with more curiosity.

Suddenly, all the orange liquid turned into a gas form and rushed outside the glass capsule, leaving only her inside. Then the glass doors opened and the anchors on the side fell off, with two of the people in white coats grabbing wires attached on her collar and yanked her out of the capsule, which she complied to and was falling in between the two men.

When she hit the ground she obviously couldn't stand up because her legs were belted together (curiosity of the straightjacket). For hours she had been floating but now standing was a new concept to her. She landed but quickly fell to her knees, but was then brought upward by the two people guarding her.

She was now looking at this black silhouette; it was a big, whoever this person was, they were pretty fat. They were smoking a cigar (good thing for her that she couldn't breathe it in because her mouth mask seemed to filter it out).

"So this is the result of the project, hu. She does hold some resemblance, though do you know if E.E. holds the power of Geass?" The silloett spoke, she heard everything they said. He realized immediately that the person was a man.

"Sir, we have not performed any tests without your say. We have no definite information, only that it carries the girls DNA and she somewhat resembles her. We are waiting for your orders, what we will do next?" The person said, she also noticed he was a man. She had no idea what they were talking about and who was "the girl"?

"I see, hu. Well in that case, put her through everything the original went through. That should be easy enough to see if she is also one with the power of Geass." The man simply demanded. _'What is this "Geass" he is talking about?'_ She thought to herself becoming more and more confused.

"But sir, we don't know if-," "I supplied you with plenty of DNA for more than just one experiment. If it dies or kills itself just make another one, and if tries to escape kill it. Just make sure it doesn't take as long the second time." The man stopped talking and turned around to avoid all eye contact with the two people in white uniforms.

"Now then, I will keep in limited contact with you all. I only want a call from you guys if Project E.E. dies, and nothing else. I don't want any of my superiors to find out about this "unknown" project. That especially counts for Prince Klovis, if he sticks his nose in this what-so-ever. End it all, kill E.E. if you must but make sure he has no evidence of this." The man said as he began to walk away without giving any salutation of any kind until he completely disappeared.

'_Who was that man?'_ She asked herself, these past few minutes have only created questions for her and she hated not knowing anything that was going on.

The wires that were once attached to collar were not detached and both of the people in white uniform grabbed her by the arms and threw her inside the metal capsule. She was shocked and scared at the same time, as she looked at the two people wondering _'Why?'_

"You will be examined tomorrow, this is a specialized chamber specifically built for creations like you. Goodnight…E.E." One of them said as the reactor was closing and in a second she could see nothing only the metal of the thing she was placed in.

After she was closed off from the outside world a shiny green liquid was filling the metal container. She was surprised but nothing more, she knew she had no control over what was happening to her. It soon filled all the way up and she was floating around almost gracefully.

'_So is this my life, being treated like some experiment. Tested on and if I disobey, I am disposed of. Was it so bad back where I once was? I can't remember anymore.' _She asked herself just starring at the top of her capsule seeing a single light beaming down on her.

'_E.E is my name. Why, what does it mean?' _She thought looking at the shiny metal and seeing a blurred reflection of herself._ 'Why should I care, they will probably never tell me. They don't even see me as a living being keeping me in here like a bacterium in a Petri dish. Nobody cares for me and nobody hates me… it's an awful feeling the feeling of loneliness.' _ She thought to herself only making her feel worse.

She felt like she was going to burst out in tears, just to make it all go away. Instead a single tear fell down her cheek and sparkled as it joined the rest of the green liquid. Her eyes felt different, her head all together felt different. _'That's odd, I can't cry any more. Maybe reality has set in and I have just gotten used to all this.' _She made herself believe as she looked over at her blurred reflection noticing something, the Iris in her eyes have become red. She looked at herself and her new red eyes.

She then just floated down to the bottom of the capsule and just curled up into a ball and fell asleep. '_If I could just have one wish, I wish…'_

'_Wow, this place is huge. It's like a mechanical superstore in here… and everything is for the taking!'_ Khris thought to himself with an evil grin on his face. In his bag he had pipes and other parts he "found" in the place he was searching around.

"Hey what do we have here?" Khris quietly said to himself. He walked out of the hallway and saw a bunch of computers lined up side by side leaving a large space between two of the sections for a walkway. "This looks like some sort of research building, though kind of odd for them to hide it in a small shack down series of stairs. It must be important." He said examining the scene.

Khris walked over to one of the computers and examined it. "It's off, and by the temperature of it for about a few hours now."

He then looked at where all the computers were facing. Whatever it was… it was gone, ripped out forcibly and a trail of drops of orange liquid. "This is becoming more and more peculiar." Khris said following the trail.

Step by step, his curiosity grew more and more. He then came to the end of the path which led to a metal structure about his size or a little taller than him. "No way… I know what that is." Khris said with a smile growing on his face.

"It's a… A 6TH GENERATION KNIGHTMARE FRAME CORE PROCESSOR!" Khris said with a delighted surprise. "Oh boy, to see this up close. This is a dream come true!" He whispered to himself, cuddling the piece of machinery like it was a giant kitten.

"I wonder how many pieces I can break this thing into so I can get it back into my room." He said, stroking his chin and spinning his wrench in one of his hands like a pencil. "Oh well, to know one must do, right." Khristan said to himself putting his monkey wrench on the first bolt he saw.

Right at the moment his wrench was touching a giant screw of the core processor, he sensed something. _'Wait, this isn't a core processor or any part of a Knightmare frame, period.' _He placed his hand on the metal and then suddenly began to open up letting loose gas.

"Crap! Nerve Gas!" He shouted and quickly pulled his shirt in front of his mouth and nose. The gas was then beginning to clear and he put down his guard. It wasn't poisonous gas it was just vapor of some kind. He then looked into the now open capsule and a figure was inside.

A bright light emerged from what was her somewhat peaceful sleep. It was a different light than the one above her. The capsule had opened, but it was nowhere near morning. Suddenly a silloett was forming from the new light source.

Khris and the girl were then looking at each other, straight in each other's eyes. Khristan was looking embarrassingly surprised and the girl was still sleepy but couldn't show much expression (because of her mouth mask).

'_Who the hell-,' _Khris thought the first words that came to mind. _'Is this boy?'_ She thought to herself as she was absolutely surprised. The two just at first looked at each other, he saw a girl who was obviously in distress and was someone's captured prisoner. She saw a young man who was wearing a decent looking uniform that a person who belonged to a private school would wear.

"Do you need my help?" Khris asked right off the bat ending the awkward silence. She couldn't answer him verbally so she did the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes and nodded rapidly.

He easily took it for a yes and she picked her up from the open capsule and placed her on her feet so he could get a better look at her. She was wearing some kind of heavy duty straight jacket, a mouth mask so she could not speak or bite her tongue, and the rest of her straight jacket was either more belts or zippers. She was wearing black high heels for some reason, but part of him didn't care.

"So what are you doing here?!" He asked really wanting to know. She just kept silent, staring at him like how a cow looks at a train about to run it over. It then hit him like a sack of hammers, "Oh, I'm sorry here let me get this off for you." Khris offered to her as he began to try and get the mouth mask off, then her leg restraints and soon freeing her entire body from the jacket (though she was still wearing it). It was kind of a complicated knot system, but after a few tries it was off.

"There." He simply said removing the last of the belts and she was now fully able to move in the jacket. He took a moment just to look at her full face; she was actually kind of cute. She had purple hair, red eyes and for a second after he finished helping her, she just looked at him and gave him a light friendly smile.

"There." She heard him say as he removed the mask from her face. _'Finally, that_ _horrible thing is off.'_ She moved her lips around, her arms and her legs and then looked at the boy who helped her. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and grinned at her like it was no problem for him. She couldn't be more grateful to him she smiled back. "Thank yo-,"

"HOLD IT!!" A voice echoed throughout the room. The two were completely off guard and looked over at the source of the voice saw a dozen people in white lab suits, though there faces could all be easily seen.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The man in front of them all asked enraged at Khris' presence. "Sir, no need to intrude." He said pulling out something from his pocket. It was his wallet and he flipped it open, "My name is Khristan Acheson, senior class of Britannia Forces academy my ID card is right here." He explained.

The man looked at him; he didn't need to see anymore. He saw what Khris was wearing; it was the same exact uniform the boys at the academy were wearing. "Then what are you doing down here?" The man asked another question.

"First tell me something, why is this girl down here and trapped here like some kind of prisoner?!" Khris demanded and shouted at them. All the other people in lab coats realized that next to him, was E.E. and she was loose and free.

"I am very sorry to see that you have found our project. Well, now that you know you both have to die. Everyone OPEN FIRE shoot the project first!" The man said as they all pulled out an Uzi.

Khris was absolutely shocked as he saw them pulling out their guns. His adrenaline must have just been unleashed because everything seemed so slow. He then turned over to his side and saw the exit, if he was lucky enough he could run to it and dodge some of the fire and make an escape. But in that second he also saw the girl and she was just in complete shock. Shaking, she was to scared to move. He made movement toward the exit, he can make it!

'_Don't die like a pig, die like the dog you were born to become, like your old man.' _"DAMN IT!"

RATTATTTTATTAAATTTRAAATATTATTAAAA

The fire had ceased and the smoke from the dust was clearing. The girl was still standing, alive and conscious. Khris was also standing for a miraculous reason, he was hugging the girl for she was the only reason he was still standing.

His backside was utterly riddled with holes, blood dripping off his back and loose bullets were also coming out. She looked at him and he was barely conscious, he just had an open mouth and eyes that were dimming out. "Why?" He said to her with his last breath and began to collapse away from her.

"NO!!" She exclaimed as she went to grab his hand before he hit the floor. He grabbed his hand and then held on tight to him and then looked at the men in white suits with a strange insignia on her forehead. "STAY AWAY!!" She shouted at them.

They were now very terrified of their project and proceeded to shoot her but the bullets seemed to just bounce off a green wall of some kind of aura, as she looked at the person who saved her now dead…

**Khris opened his eyes and realized that he was somewhere now, somewhere nothing like on earth. He looked around, everything was bright and exotic looking colors. He then saw the girl from before… naked.**

"**Am I dead?" Khris asked her but she did not look at him.**

"_**Do you really want to end it like this?"**_** She asked.**

"**Of course not!" He exclaimed to her, it was an obvious answer to him.**

"_**You seem to have a reason to continue your life."**_

"**Yes… I do." He said admitting it though he didn't want to say what it was.**

"_**You can't just die here can you?"**_

"**You are right… I can't." He quietly admitted to her.**

"_**Then here is a contract."**_

**  
"A contract??" He questioned her.**

"_**I give you the power; in return you only have to grant me my one wish."**_

"**Your wish?" He asked her though he knew he was being ignored.**

"_**Once the contract is created although you will live in humanity,**_

_**you will live following a different set of mortals than regular people."**_

"_**A different fate,**_

_**A different time,**_

_**A different life." **_

"**If those are what you ask then I have no other choice… I accept the contract to continue my mission!"**

Two seconds later…

Khris eyes opened and all of his wounds were slowly healing, bullets were popping out and the tissue was regenerating. "AHH!!" Khris screamed, though he was being healed it hurt his body regenerating so much faster than regular human rate. He then coughed up blood right before him on the ground.

The green aura had died down and the girl was now dazed about what just happened. The person in front then just walked up to Khris and held the Uzi to the back of his head. "It's a shame, if you just kept your nose clean you could have made a great soldier. Well, I bet no one will notice if one academy student goes missing, the government will probably say you were abducted by eleven extremists."

"Heh heh heh, sorry if I can't say the same for you guys. Y'know, I now have good idea on why you guys are doing work down here." Khris said as he began to stand up with right eye closed in pain, but a demonic grin on his face.

"Get down! What the hell are you doing! Do you know how many bullets were put in you?! What the hell are you smiling about!!" The man asked who was scared and angry at the same time.

"It's not for the secrecy of this project. It's so… if you idiots get killed. No one will know." He said as he slowly opened his other eye. It was blood shot but in place of his pupil he had an insignia, the same insignia that was on the girl's forehead from before.

All the people their looked into his eye and all just froze in place with a red light lining their irises. Khris looked at the man who had a gun pointed at his hand; he took the gun right out of his hand, pointed it at the man and shot it at his forehead. He was still just standing there with blood gushing out.

He then walked over to the other people in white; they also had the red lining in their eyes. They were all in a particular positions; this gave Khris a funny idea. He inhaled his breath and then blew at the lab guy he was in front of and that knocked one tipped over another one until… they all toppled over each other like a stack of dominos.

"Ha ha ha, heh heh heh, Ke Ke Ke KE KE KE!!" Khris cackled laughing to himself like the devil himself had possessed the boy. "This power, the possibilities, this is perfect!" He said to himself, waving around the Uzi in the air. "Now then what should I do with you?!" He shouted and pointed the Uzi at the girl.

The girl then looked at Khris a bit frightened and the only thing flowing through her mind was, _'What did I do to him?'_  
**To Be Continued****...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass: Other Side**

Author's notes: For those of you who have read the first chapter of my Fan fiction, I thank you. I promise I will do my very best to make the next upcoming chapters easier to understand. One of the problems of doing these stories is every time I write a new chapter on Word and put it on my account they get rid of all my extra spaces. And when I try to edit it in the documents section it doesn't save the changes, and I tried it on more than one computer. Any ideas?

I am having a lot of fun writing this series so I if at least one person who knows the series and likes this, that makes me very, very, very happy! On a side note the intro was hard to understand by some people, do not worry it will be explained later. On a side note I will have at least one new chapter every 2 weeks so minimum, but since Summer is starting for me expect two or more in that time, so pay attention to this story.

Chap 2. Scratching backs and making deals

Khris went over to the girl, and picked her up and grabbed her by the chin and just gave her a devious smile. "Well now, what to do with you. Shall I just let you go or shall you be eternally indebted to me for my services and be my wife as a mere token of appreciation?"

The girl had no idea what the hell was going on with him, first this boy shot a guy then he toppled over a bunch of guys like a dominos like a child would, and now he is trying to hit on her. She didn't no whether to consider it or to give him a left hook.

"So what were you doing down there?" Khris asked. The girl was now riding on Khris, piggyback style. "I don't know, I was just sort of there. I was in this weird capsule thing and then after a little bit they took me to that thing you found me in." She tried to explain to him.

"I see, all right. So, you have no where to go and know no one at all. Is that correct?" "Yes." "Well, that settles it you're staying with me. I will not just let you go on your own, looking like you escaped the Asylum down the road. You're staying with me and that's that!" He ordered.

"All right." She simply said to him. "What? Oh… uh… okay then." "You can put me down here. I can walk now." She said patting his head. He stopped and set her down and continued to walk, until she grabbed his hand he stopped looking at her. "I can't see very well. Can you guide me?" She politely asked. "Sure."

The two of them walked up the stairs to Khristan's room, "We are safe here." He said entering the 5-digit code and unlocking the door.

They both came in and Khris then formally closed the door. "So, now then we can talk without any fear of being overheard." He said sitting down in his spinning chair and the girl sitting down on the bed.

The girl didn't say anything; she just took her shoes off and looked a Khris.

"First off, what's your name?" "Well I really don't know, the people did refer to me as Project E.E so I guess that would be it." She answered him as he was thinking to himself for a few seconds. "E…E… how about your name is Erika." Khris suggested. "What?" She asked him confused about what he meant.

"You don't know your name right? The only thing you can piece together is that the people back at the lab called you E.E. So since E.E isn't really a name I thought your name could be Erika. Do you like it?" Khris asked her.

It was different for her, this boy who she just met had saved her, gave her a piggy back ride, let her stay in his dorm room and is now suggesting names for her. The situation was strange though she did like the sound of the name. "Yes, I do. I really like it." Erika told him giving a nod of appreciation, it was better than having a name with initials.

"That's good." He said to her as he turned around in his chair and stared at his blank computer screen in which he could see himself in. He activated his new eye and looked at himself and saw the insignia in his eye. "Now then, I am guessing you have no idea about this eye thing, right?"

"Sorry, but I don't. The only thing I might know about is during the time I was captive was a man was talking about "the power of Geass inside me". I kind of know what power he is talking about, when you were shot up and unconscious I gained this uncontrollable power inside me and with it this green energy formed around me and protected us from harm. Other than that I don't know much, sorry… I am not helping you much am I?" Erika asked him feeling bad that she was so helpless.

"Nonsense!" Khris exclaimed in an indoor voice. "Erika, you have been more than helpful, if it wasn't for you I would have died down there, and with your help I gained this new ability."

"But I don't know how to use it or what exactly it can do, I give you something but I don't even know how to use it." Erika said making her sound more and more pitiful to herself as she loomed her head and just looked down at the ground.

"Erika… stop being so hard on yourself." Khris said to her reaching over and putting her hand on her leg. Erika just looked at him and the two fell in an awkward silence. Khris quickly withdrew his hand and Erika put her hand to her chest and gave a great big exhale.

"Anyway about the deal, what is your wish?" Khris asked her. "My wish?" "You know… the deal we made in return for this thing I shall grant you one wish." "Oh, well… don't get me wrong I remember all that but the truth is… I didn't say it." Erika tried to explain herself.

Khristan was absolutely confused on what she was saying as a huge sweat drop fell down the side of his face. "Huh??" "Well, it's like this okay. I was in that plane with you and I did tell you all of that, but I was hearing it from inside my head from someone else." Erika did her very best to explain.

"Okay okay, it doesn't really matter. So do you know what you want to wish for?" Khris asked raising his eyebrow. "Well, I don't have a wish, at least not right now." Erika muttered to Khris barely able to hear it.

"sigh whatever, right now I am really tired. Tomorrow we will take care of business." He said climbing into the bottom bunk where he dusted the bed off of all its papers and got into the covers. "Business" She asked "Yeah, don't worry about it. I will take care of it all." He repeated to her getting slightly cranky.

Erika just got down on the floor piled some papers together into a makeshift nest and just held herself into a ball.

Khris just sat up and looked at her until he finally said, "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." Erika plainly answered.

"There is a bed here." Khris told her the obvious.

At that moment Erika blushed bright red and said, "I am not going to sleep with you in the same bed, pervert!"

"What? I meant the bunk on top. That bed is clean of any papers what-so-ever."

Erika then looked above Khristan and saw the bunk bed in plain sight. "Oh…" She simply said as she got up from the ground and climbed up into the comfortable mattress and blanket. "Good night Erika."

"Good night…" Erika stopped for a second and just realized something. "You never formally introduced yourself to me!" She said. "I didn't? Sorry, I am Khristan Acheson. But call me Khris." He said handing out his hand to Erika and she gladly shook it.

"Wow your hand is soft." Khris attempted to complement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked wondering if he is actually being a complementing guy or if he is hitting on her again.

"It means I didn't think the person who almost broke my jaw would have a delicate touch." Khris reminded her.

She quickly blushed and pretended to go to sleep right then and there. Khris just grinned to himself and laughed in his mind. _'Well, it's best we just never look back on that memory, probably the strangest moment in my life.'_

½ an hour earlier

"Gah!" Khris said as he went flying to the right after being punched by the girl. "Hey! What the hell was that!?" He exclaimed. "You're acting like some crazed lunatic with a gun anyone would do the same!" She angrily replied back. "You could have just slapped me!" "A slap?! What kind of idiot would slap someone with a gun!?"

The two were still arguing a small ways from each other like an angry old couple trying to decide what to have for dinner. The two then just turned their backs at each other and ignored that the other one existed for a brief period in time.

Khris was the first to turn around and look at her. "Look, I'm sorry I guess I kind of gotten carried away. I do it all the time when I am hyped up about something." Khris told her trying to apologize the best he could. (He was never really good at it.)

The girl looked over at him and saw that he was back to himself, or what she thought was his regular self. "Its fine I suppose, anyway thank you for getting me out of that thing." She thanked him. (She seemed to be good at it.)

"Yeah uh, sure." They both looked at each other; they had no clue, who the other person was, why they were here. But in just ten minutes they had already gone through a near death experience.

Khristan stood up and held his hand out to the girl, "Come on, let's get out of this mess." He said. The girl would have to agree, she grabbed his hand and she was brought up. She went to follow the man but a throbbing pain went to her legs, she hadn't even stood up with them yet, her legs were unused and needed time to regain their strength.

Khris noticed this; it wasn't his style to be so easy on girls. He always saw them as equals in workings and someone to get married to and have kids. "You need a lift?" He asked her. She was quiet humiliated already, she was never this fragile before and it made her feel like an airhead. Though she knew when she needed help and now she wouldn't be able to move a whole lot without any.

"Sure." She muttered.

The sun had arisen and classes were to begin in half an hour. Khris was already up, dressed in his school uniform. He was typing away on his computer which eventually woke up Erika. She looked at him and then rubbed her eyes to get a better look.

"Khris? Why are you up so early?" She asked in a still sleepy voice. He then turned around and smiled. "Good you're awake; there are some things I need to talk to you about." He said to her and stopped typing.

"Like what?" Erika asked him sitting up with her legs hanging from the edge of the top bunk.

"What I am planning for you. Today, you will be in here for the entire day. I am going to be at school, I will come back here during lunch so keep tight. Do whatever you like to keep yourself out of trouble and keep out of sight. This is the boy's dorm; I don't want anyone to think there is a girl living with me." Khris explained making hand gestures so she gets the right idea.

"What?! I have to stay stuck in this room!?" Erika exclaimed at him swinging her sleeves at him with belts at the ends as a weapon, though he was able to dodge it without really trying. "Calm down, it's only for today. There are plenty of things to do in here, you just need to look." He told her as his computer shutdown.

He got up from his seat and grabbed his book bag and was headed for the door. "Just stay out of trouble or getting noticed and it will be worth it, I promise to you." He said putting his right index finger and middle finger of his left hand and put them on his left temple and saluted her. He then opened the door and closed it.

Erika was a bit pissed off, Khris left her here and just so he could go to class. What the hell was she to him some kind of pet that waits for him to return? '_Yeah right.'_ She thought as soon as he was out of the room she got down on her feet (legs were completely healed). She then walked over to the door handle and was about to turn it but at that moment something fell off of the desk. She crouched down and picked it up, it was some kind of dual widescreen electronic device. She opened it and it automatically turned on and loud sounds you would here from a battlefield filled the room.

"GAME OVER, YOU LOSE!" The machine said. Erika then got a closer look at whatever it was and the option flashing "Try Again?" She clicked on it and the match begun again, she then moved over to Khris's side of the bed and began to play again.

6th period final

Physical Education class

TWEEET A whistle went off and all of the students had assembled to their teacher. "All right listen up, for today's final we are going to do a baseball tournament following the average scores of how well your team did. The better your team has done on average the bigger the bracket you are going to be in. The first class tournament will be played by team B, captained by Ms. Talo." The teacher said as Joanna and her teammates rose up waiting to hear who they would face. "And challenging them is Team M, captained by Mr. Acheson." The teacher announced as Khris rose up along with Marcus with a cocky smile on his face directed at Joan. "You two, play at field one and hustle there!" The teacher demanded as the two teams went jogging to the field in two single file lines.

"PLAY BALL!" The catcher shouted throughout the entire field. Khris's team was on the defensive and Joanna's on the offensive. First up to bat was some random guy as he walked up to the plate and tapped the base with his bat. "Easy out." Marcus muttered. The pitcher threw the ball and it was a hit, the batter hit it straight into the ground as it bounced at a very fast rate all the way to the backfield.

Marcus quickly caught it once it touched the grass and threw it at Khris who was manning 1st base. Khris caught it with ease and it was like Marcus said, "an easy out".

"Next!" Marcus shouted at the dugout with a small chuckle at the end. Joanna did not like Marcus acting so smug and he will surely wipe it off because she was up at bat.

'_Okay, now that she is up she will more than likely hit a line drive. That's just like her personality.' _Marcus thought to himself as he stood up in a position ready to run anywhere in the outfield.

In a moment Joan changed her footing and prepared to hit the ball. The pitcher threw it very fast but Joan hit it dead on and just like Marcus predicted it went straight through the air like a laser.

Marcus looked toward Left field for where the ball was going but it was nowhere there and then looked over to where he was looking before and the ball was coming straight toward him. However it was too late and too late, the ball hit him square in the gonads.

And by gonads I mean his balls.

"Ahh!" Marcus whined. He was obviously in pain but he didn't really show it, he just looked really pale and white.

"Can you stop complaining; you wore a cup for protection didn't you? You are still going to produce children." Khris told him getting pissed of at him and his whining while having him lean on him. "This is your fault you know. You know how vengeful she can be, well lucky for you it's now paid so now hopefully your both now on the same page again. There is a reason why she is called "pinpoint" she has great accuracy." Khris nagged him making sure Marcus understood completely of his own stupidity.

Khris walked him to the infirmary and then began to walk back to the field. But was stopped by Joanna who waiting for him behind the corner. "So there you are. How is Marcus, not dead yet I presume?" She joked with Khris.

"He is fine, but he is such a whiney bitch sometimes."

"What did the big man cry?!" Joan asked him shocked but also smiling. "You know him better than that, he didn't show it but he sure as hell expressed it." Khris told her gritting his teeth.

"Anyway, the game is over. It took us all the time you two were away to kill your team with a score of 18-0, they gave up before half-time." Joan informed him in a cocky tone. "sigh well I guess that is what happens when your captain and your ace player are gone." Khris said moving past her to head back to the field.

"Khris, if this was a military battle would you do the same move you pulled today?" She innocently asked. "Honestly, yes. I would get my men to safety if they were in danger and possibly on the verge of death. I wouldn't ask a man to fight if a bullet had entered their stomach and I sure as hell wouldn't just sit there and continue fighting while he was dying right beside me." He answered her with sincere.

"So while you are getting your man to safety your whole platoon would suffer by not getting any of your orders." "I would have faith in my men; they can handle themselves while I get my man safely back to health." Khris told her.

"Is the reason you are getting your man healthy is because he has personal or working purpose for you?" She imposed on Khris raising her eyebrow. "No! I care for all my men; they are all worth the same to me off and on duty. Even if the man in question had better qualifications on the battlefield or in my personal life makes no difference. A man is a man Joanna; they are all worth the same." Khris directly told her looking very serious when he said it all.

Joanna took a moment to look into Khris's eyes and then closed them. "Serious as always, but you had a really odd choice of words. But anyway, would there be anything you would have done differently today if this was a battle?" Joan asked.

Khris looked down and then straight at her. "I would have a co-captain."

"Is that your answer, then what about me and Marcus?" She asked feeling a little insulted. Khris merely shook his head and looked back at her. "You two are on the same level as me, you can't be working under me. Besides you two have your own styles, if I left you would change my tactics immediately. For a co-captain I need someone who knows just how I think and control the platoon like I would and is just as skilled as I and trust my life with." Khris explained trying not to rub her the wrong way.

She just looked at him and then broke a smile at him. "All right, I am done with the questioning. I am heading back to the girls dorms. I'll see you tomorrow." She said leaving him there and heading off in a different direction.

"Hey Joan, can I ask you something?" Khris said.

"So are we finally doing it, Khris?!" Marcus asked in hyper anticipation.

"Yes, now will you settle down?" Khris told him with an obvious annoyance on his face.

"Alright, but just know that I am rusty." Marcus said as he looked at a 10 ft. wall and stretched his legs out. He then ran for it and began to run up it. He then jumped over to a nearby tree branch and then jumped on the top of the wall and threw down a rope to Khris.

"Rusty my ass." He commented to him as he climbed up the ladder. They both then climbed down the rope on the other side. They were now in the girl's dorm property; they had to be cautious for if they were seen they could be expelled. They quietly crept through the grounds and saw no one around.

"There it is." Marcus whispered to Khris pointing at a window. He grabbed onto a ledge and climbed his way on top of it. And got up to the point where he could clearly see into the window. Khris was looking right beside him looking unamused of what Marcus was hopping for, the first time he was came here it was on a dare and a request, he kindly took it.

Joanna wasn't doing much of anything just reading a book while in a plain white T-shirt and wearing gym sweats. For some reason Marcus still enjoyed this, he was probably using the power of the male mind and mentally unraveled her clothing.

She then glanced at the clock and shut her book; she stretched out her arms and started to head towards the window where Marcus was peeping at her. It was Marcus's first reaction to duck down which he did and Khris just stood still.

"Khris, get down she will see you!" Marcus hissed at him but he just ignored him and firmly grabbed Marcus's shirt.

The window had opened and Joanna was looking down at them looking not surprised. "Hey there you two. Come on in I'm obviously not nude." She said throwing down another rope. The two climbed up with ease and entered her dorm room.

Marcus was very uneasy about this; he had never been inside Joanna's room. He put on a fake smile, though it was obvious that he was scared with his shaking legs. Khris seemed at ease with his lazy dog look with his eyes half open and looking around.

"There you are, right on time. Are you all right from my direct hit in 6th period today Marcus?" Joanna asked him covering her mouth so he can't see her mocking him.

"Shut up, no one would hit anyone else their, its not right!" He said blushing of embarrassment.

"Really, soldiers shoot for an enemy's head so they are more effectively killed. And in close combat the private area is a great place for a quick knockout." Joanna explained.

Marcus then shut his trap knowing Joanna would only come up with a comeback. "Come on Khris, let's go." Marcus said heading out however Khris then grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"You're the one who wanted to come so badly. So let's stay for a little bit." Khris told his keeping a firm grip of the shirt. "Joan, where is your part of the bargain?" Khris asked her.

She looked at him and gave a sinister grin and then turned around and picked up a small suitcase. "All the things you asked for are in there." She said as she rolled the suitcase on the floor towards Khris.

He picked it up with one hand and began to weigh it. "Very good." He said shoving Marcus towards her and jumped to the window sill with the suitcase in hand. "You two play nice now. Joan, you better not get him expelled." Khris told her as he hopped down the window and out of sight.

Marcus was absolutely shocked that his best friend sold him out, not in a serious way, to Joanna. The first impulse that came to Marcus was to escape Joanna through the window and give Khris a proper ass kicking. He got up and was about to run away from Joan but was easily pulled away from his destination.

She grabbed his shirt and did a reversal throw on him sent him landing onto her bed. "You're not going to get away from me that easy." Joannateased him.

"Hey, just what do you want with me any-," He stopped as Joanna slammed a kick boxing helmet on his head. "What is this for?" He asked pointing at the helmet, completely stumped of what she is plan.

"For the next several hours, you are going to be my sparing partner/punching bag. And with this we can be on equal terms again." She was saying while strapping on her kickboxing gear.

"What?! What about this morning at P.E?!" Marcus interjected as he waved his arms around in outrage.

"Well to be honest… that was an accident." She admitted. "Now, let's fight!" She said sticking up her fists in a fighting stance.

"Wait, I'm not going to fight a girl!" Marcus exclaimed putting his arms together to form an "X".

"TOO BAD!" She shouted punching him squarely in the jaw.

Khris was just breezing through outskirts of the school heading towards the boy's dorms. _'Well, that went very nicely. All I need to do is finish working the documents and hack the database, just another day in the life.' _He thought to himself.

CRASH

Just around the corner something was going on. Khris looked around the corner to see three thugs beating up a kid one or two year younger than himself, and from what he was wearing he was a cadet from his school.

One of the thugs grabbed the kid by the shirt, he was pissed off. "What now punk, we can end this all now if you have 1,000 in your pocket right now." The thug said as the other two snickered.

"I-I told you before, I don't have-," he was saying but was then thrown aside into a trashcan. The three thugs together were laughing their asses off.

"Well until you do we'll just have to beat the crap out of you, every time you show to play with us." Another thug spoke.

"Are you all done yet?" Khris butted in and asked in a casual way.

The thugs twisted their heads over and looked at him completely off guard. "Who the hell are you?!" One of them asked. "Hey look, he's one of them." Another spoke pointed at Khris's uniform. "So, you wanna back up your military buddy, here?" One asked cracking his knuckles in an imitating way. The other two thugs then backed up the other thug, ignoring the kid for a moment.

"You three are out of your league." Khris said as his eye flashed with the strange insignia. The three thugs then stood completely still in the place they were before with their expressions frozen in place.

Khris just simply walked up to the men and looked right into their eyes. A red brim was covering the irises in their eyes. _'Just like last night…'_ Khris thought to himself. He then brought back his hand and clenched it into a fist and gave them each a square punch to the face.

The three were now in motion and have sprung back to life as they all crashed into the cans they threw the kid into. They either had a black eye or a bloody nose from the one punch Khris delivered on their faces. They were scared out of their wits of the guy now, one moment he was a good yard away and then he was right in their face. He was like some sort of…

"DEMON!" They all screamed in unison and ran for it.

Khris looked at the thugs on their way out to make sure they weren't going to hit him from behind or anything, but no they just ran for it. He walked over to the can the kid was inside and kicked it. "Hey come out, your embarrassing yourself."

The kid popped out with a little garbage on him and a few bruises on him. "Hey thanks for saving me from those guys." He replied getting out of the can.

"You are a freshman, correct" Khris asked the kid and he nodded in response. "A few things you should know, first don't gamble, especially with guys like those. Go get a part time job and pay back your debt to them and cut all connections to them and find a healthier way to waste your time, like videogames."

Khris then began to walk away from the kid who seemed dazed and confused. _'Who is that guy?'_

'_Interesting, it seems that if I give the victim physical contact they snap out of the trance. This seems like a tool used for assassinations, though I bet I can find better uses for it.' _Khris thought to himself while unlocking the doors to his room and then opening it.

"Welcome." Said an angry voice. Erika was their sitting on the floor, slurping up strands of spaghetti from a Styrofoam container.

"Erika, I'm sorry I am a little late, I got held up somewhere." Khris told her trying to have her forgive him.

"A little late? You said you would be back here for lunch! I have been bored out of my mind." She complained munching on a meatball.

"Again I'm- Hey, where did you get all this food?!" Khris interjected changing the subject.

"I ordered it out. There was this nice Italian food delivery place nearby." Erika simply said.

"Where did you get the money for that place?" Khris asked impatiently.

"From your credit card." Erika bluntly answered like Khris was already supposed to know.

"WHAT?!" Khris answered in an outrage. "Why did you do that without my permission?!" He asked her not really asking but more like ordering her to say.

"Because you didn't come for lunch and I was hungry." She answered his question in a nice quiet tone.

With that single sentence alone all the wind was completely taken out of his sales and he calmly and quietly sat down to her own level. "I am sorry, I completely forgot."

Erika then looked down at her spaghetti and bent over to grab another box. "Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear. Have this, I ordered more than one." She said smiling at Khris and he smiled back, gratefully taking the spaghetti.

"How do you know I like spaghetti?" Khris asked.

"I didn't, I like it also." Erika told him.

Once all the spaghetti was eaten and digested the two sat down casually around the room doing their own things, Erika playing a game on the entertainment device and Khris on the computer busy with something. He then turns around to her and looks at what she is doing.

"So you found my DS." He said catching her attention.

"DS?" She asked.

"DS, or Nintendo DS. Back when I was a kid these were a huge hit, everyone had one but once the war started with Japan and taken over, Nintendo was never the same. It wasn't a Japanese company anymore but controlled by Britanian merchants and white collar business men who didn't have the same interests as they did. So I have this and play the old DS games which are really the only good and challenging games." Khris explained to her.

"Yes, they are very amusing. But I hope you don't mind I deleted your story to make my own." Erika admitted.

"No problem, it was about time I did over written the story, it needed to be changed anyway." Khris responded.

"Anyway what are you working on?" She asked him

"Ahh yes, it was about time I told you isn't it." He said as he then got up from his seat and grabbed the suit case and tossed it over to Erika. She was confused and didn't know what to do with it.

"Open it." He told her.

Erika did as he said and opened it, inside was two pairs of girl's school uniform like the ones she saw the girls wearing around campus and some gym clothes. "What is all this?"

"Your uniforms, you're joining the school just in time for the senior 2nd semester." Khris answered.

"What? How will that work, the school won't just accept me because I am wearing a uniform." Erika told him.

"That's why you're going to pick up your new student ID tomorrow." Khris told her like she should have already known.

"What?!" Erika said becoming more and more shocked.

Khris sighed tired of explaining things to her and just turned his chair around to show her what he was working on. "I have been working on your ID this entire time, your alias will be Erika Enorich born into a family with military careers. You spent a month of your first year here, but came back home to morn the death of your father and mother, which had a huge dramatic effect on you. You have come back to finish your education as senior and start your own career in the military." Khris told her simply while reading off a paper.

"What is that?" She asked astounded of all the information he had told her.

"Your back story, learn to live by it. I made it so there is no way for the military to find you suspicious in anyway possible. The only ones who could possibly know who you really are the people who saw your face as project E.E. and they…"

"Wait! There was one other person!" Erika stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"One other person?" Khris asked.

"Yes, there was this fat man who seemed to be the one in charge of them. I didn't see his face, but he talked down to them and was very cautious." Erika explained.

Khris only closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers up and down his temples. He then stopped and opened his eyes to look at Erika. "No worries, one person means nothing." Khris told her.

"What? Are you sure?" Erika asked him seeming a little paranoid.

"Erika, trust me. I would never put you in danger." He said and gave her a small smile. This made Erika smile back at him for only a moment.

"Now then, stand up and put that your new uniform on." Khris said as he was digging down into his drawers for something.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"What? We need a picture of what you look like otherwise the ID and your back-story will be meaningless. Now come on strip and get the uniform on."

"I can't do that!"

"What? Is it because of the straight jacket? I can get it off you easy if you want.

"I can do that myself, but I can't do it while you are looking!!" Erika told him.

"Ohh is that it, here I'll just turn around in my chair and I won't see a thing." Khris said.

"NO! You have to leave now!" Erika ordered.

"What, no way, I am leaving my own room just because"

Erika then got pissed off and threw one of her shoes at him and it stabbed him in his left eye with the heel.

Khris then opened the door afraid she would throw the other shoe at him and used the door as a shield and closed it. "Fine, but change quickly." Khris demanded to her.

A few minutes later she opened the door and Khris walked in, he saw her wearing the uniform and her long hair tied into two long ponytails.

This made Khris lose consciousness with reality and just saw her. Pink clouds and bright sunlight was dawning down her like something Khris saw in his Saturday evening cartoons when he was a kid. He then snapped out of it and came back to his senses. "Does it fit right?" He asked her.

"Well, it's a little big, but I can take care of it." Erika answered while trying to adjust the skirt around so it can fit right.

"That's good, now smile for the camera." He said as he lined up the camera with Erika to take the shot. click the picture had been taken and Khris looked at it on the screen and his face looked unsatisfied. "Why are you frowning in this picture?" He asked her, curious.

"I just didn't want to, alright." Erika told him, she wanted to leave it at that.

"sigh fine, then you go get some sleep. I need to finish this up here." Khris told her as he turned back to his chair and began to plug in the camera.

"Hey Khris." Erika said.

Khris turned his head so he could listen to her and still work.

"Well… I would like to say thank you. For all this." Erika said giving him a nice but rare smile from her.

Khris stopped working altogether and took a moment to record that smile into the recesses of his mind so he couldn't forget it. She has only seen to other women in his life smile like that to him and… well… all he did to deserve it was cause immortal pain for them. "Um well… yeah no problem, I always keep to my promises to people." He responded and quickly went back to work.

Erika just rolled her eyes for a moment and got up on top of her bunk and started unchanging from her clothes and folded them in a neat pile and placed them on top of Khris's filing cabinet. She felt somewhat comfortable unchanging when Khris wasn't aware of it and especially when he is doing work. She got under the warm comforters and dosed off to sleep watching Khris work.

Khris had then put in the picture with the ID paper and made sure everything was in order. In the picture Erika was standing behind a green background instead of his bedroom, (nothing Photoshop can't do). Then with a few clicks of the mouse and a little bit of hacking into the academy mainframe her ID was placed in the ranks along with any other Academy student in the Homeland.

Khris then checked the ID to make sure nothing was out of place for one last time.

ID: Erika Enorich

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Occupation: Britanian Forces Academy Student

Blood type: O

Khris was completely satisfied and closed the window and turned off his computer and stood up. He looked over at his bed; it looked nice and comfy even if it was littered with papers and messy sheets.

"No not now, there is too much to do and not enough time." Khris said as he got up, got on a jacket and headed toward the door.

**To Be Continued****…**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Code Geass: Other Side**

Author's notes: The story is coming along great, I have a whole lot of ideas coming up but if you want to see them you will have to wait and be patient. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, the more reviews I get (and please don't spam) the more motivated I get to make the next chapter. Anyway enjoy!

Chap 3. First day's a pain

"So they should be here soon, correct?" Erika asked twiddling with her coffee slowly getting more and more impatient.

"Yea, I told Joan during our talk from yesterday and to bring Marcus along with her." Khris said taking a sip from his coffee.

They were both outside a café located in town and away from the Academy. A few hours ago, Erika picked up her ID from the front offices (that Khris hacked into and placed the file with her information inside. Khris and Erika have been waiting for half an hour for Joanna and Marcus to meet up with them. However, Khris didn't predict Erika getting this impatient.

"Hey." Joan said walking towards them with Marcus aside her. Marcus seemed disgruntled with a silent tension inside him, also his face had bandage all over it. "Sorry were late, Marcus here was sleeping and it took me awhile to wake him up."

"Only because you beat the crap out of me!" Marcus complained to her though she didn't seem to acknowledge his complaint.

Erika then bent over to Khris's ear and whispered, "What's up with those two?"

"Well, you know how I got your clothes. I kinda used my best friend as a bargaining chip, she wanted revenge on him and I delivered him." Khris answered.

"Wow, your cold." Erika said.

"Nah, he and I stab each other in the back like that every week. It's fun for us." Khris explained.

Marcus then noticed Khris sitting their drinking his coffee, this pissed of Marcus and rushed off and got right into Khris's face.

"There you are man-traitor! I thought we had an agreement Joanna would not be involved in any more of our…" Khris then stopped his rant and looked over at Erika who he did not notice until now. "Khris who is this?"

Khris laughed and said "I'll explain."

Joanna and Marcus then got their coffee and sat down at the same table as them. "So you see the reason for the escapade we went through was because Erika needed her uniform was because she lost hers and since tomorrow was her first day she asked me because I was the only person she knew." Khris finally finished his explanation, which was very long and wordy.

"So the reason you fed me to Joanna was because you needed to get Erika a girl's school uniform. And Joanna would only give you one if you brought me along." Marcus asked trying to clarify everything.

"Yes, that sums it all up." Khris said.

Marcus smelt something wrong with this and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Joanna is this all true?"

"I guess so, Khris and me did make that deal but for all I knew Khris wanted the clothes so he could go cross-dressing. You never told me about Erika." Joan told him trying to also find out what is going on.

"Sorry, it was kind of a frantic situation and I needed to get her the clothes as soon as possible. I didn't have the time to explain but now I do, so are we cool?" Khris asked them both.

An awkward silence fell between all of them for a few seconds as Marcus and Joanna tried to put all the pieces together. "Well a friend of Khris is a friend of mine. Hi my name is Marcus Colfer, sorry if we got off the wrong foot." Marcus said shaking her hand up and down, good thing for Khris is that Marcus could never focus on something for more than a few minutes.

Joanna, not wanting to feel left out, held out her hand to Erika to introduce herself. "My name is Joan Talo, nice to meet you."

"Well then now that we got introductions out of the way let's explain some things. This is Erika's first day back here so if you are in her class, make sure she understands things okay?" Khris asked Marcus and Joan.

"Of course." Joan answered.

"You got it." Marcus answered.

Later Marcus and Joan and walking ahead of Erika and Khris, talking about different various subjects. "You can trust them; Marcus and Joanna are one of the few people I know who I can trust with my life." Khris told her.

"Thank you Khris, I feel like I owe you so much." Erika said.

"I told you it's no problem; I would have helped you even if you didn't help me at all. It's just the kind of person I am." Khris told her.

"I don't care; I am not someone who takes help for granted. I am in your debt." Erika said to him.

Khris sighed and "Really, you don't need to do thi-," Khris spoke and was quickly cut off.

"I am really beginning to hate your stubbornness, knock it off." Erika said to him as she looked at him straight in the eye.

Khris didn't want to argue with her and cause a scene so he just dropped his sturdy stance and said, "Alright fine, do whatever you want. But in my mind we are still even."

Erika was then slightly pleased that Khris stopped being so troublesome and the two just walked beside each other in silence until they got to class.

* * *

1st Period

Military Apps.

Khris, Marcus, Erika and Joanna were all lined up as were 10 to 20 other students their age. They were indoors but it wasn't like a classroom, more like a shooting range. The teacher came walking in and quickly got all the students' attention.

"Class, welcome to Military Apps. Some of you may wonder what this class entails but in all reality it is your final test to graduate. For the past years you have all been training for this moment, this class is here to give you proper military experience. For today, we will work on gun edict and aim." The teacher said pressing a button as a target came on the range.

"Before we start, I would like to introduce to everyone a student who has been gone for the past year and a half, Erika Enorich come forward." The teacher ordered.

Erika was shocked for a moment and straightened herself as she walked towards the front. "Yes sir."

"Good, how about you go first to see how much you remember from since you left." He said handing her a M4 rifle.

She grabbed it and then realized how heavy it was but adjusted to it.

"All right now listen up all of you. You are going to go through all of the steps of shooting a gun, mess up and you're staying after class. Miss Enorich, show us how it is done." The teacher told her.

Erika was sweating, she never shot a gun at least she doesn't remember shooting a gun. She looked at the gun and the first thing she saw was obvious. _'Step 1, load the gun with an ammo clip'_ she thought to herself as she grabbed a M4 clip and inserted it in the empty hole in the gun. '_Step 2_, _make sure the safety is off'_ She thought as she flipped the safety was off. _'Finally, plant the end of the gun into your armpit so you don't go flying from backlash and…' _Erika then held down the trigger and fired at the target.

"Cease fire!" The teacher shouted.

Erika didn't stop she just kept the trigger down, like the teacher didn't say a thing.

"**ENORICH! STOP SHOOTING!!" **The teacher shouted at the top of his lungs.

Erika then came back to reality and stopped shooting. Gun smoke filled the range; nobody could see a thing out there. The smoke cleared and the target was riddled with holes all around the place where the vital organs would be located at.

"Nicely done, though when I say "Ceasefire" I mean you immediately stopped shooting. In a real situation class, if your commanding officer shouts ceasefire you must stop shooting at all costs, if you don't an innocent Britanian bystander could be shot or worse could occur. But that was great shooting Enorich, were you practicing while you were missing?" The teacher asked.

Erika was shocked in herself with how well she did and answered honestly, "Actually, I can't remember the last time I picked up a gun."

"Anyway, next up is Acheson." He said excusing Erika as she got back in line and Khris passed her and grabbed an AK. "Yes sir." He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Lunch

Khris, Marcus and Joanna were walking through campus heading out to the town to grab a bite to eat. "Damn Khris you tore up the target in 1st." Marcus commended him.

"It wasn't that great I was actually surprised in Erika. I didn't think she would do that great." Khris modestly answered.

"Actually, when she was with me in 2nd period, she helped me with my graphing work. She has skills!"

"She's in my 3rd and did all right in Health. However, I still think she shot quite sloppily in 1st. She missed the head entirely!" Joanna protested.

"Headshots aren't everything, Joanna." Marcus told her as she then looked right at him and the two got into a fierce argument.

'_Hmm, her skill was way to impressive to be beginners luck, she must have held a gun before in her life and used it. But asking her would be a waste since she can't remember anything however maybe I can find more about her on the information I got from the computers in the underground lab.' _Khris thought as he flashed back to last night.

* * *

It was eerie, it was quiet and above all it was déjà vu all over again. Khris was walking through the halls remembering how interested he was in this place the night before. Now, he was disgusted by the place knowing that this place was created all for the sick and demented experimentation of Erika.

He then walked into the room where he found Erika and the scientists found them, killed him and were then frozen in time like statues. He took a better look in the room and quickly grew nauseous and threw up.

The man who he had shot was covered with flies and other scavenging creatures, feasting off his body. "Man, I am so pathetic." He said getting back up and walked forward and paid attention to all the other scientists who were still lying on the ground after Khris had blown them down like dominos.

He put his hand down on one of them but there was no movement. He then out his fingers around his neck for a pulse, nothing. He then removed the gas mask on his face, his face was purple, he died of suffocation. He checked the rest and all of them have died of suffocation. "Damn it, these guys would have been great for experimenting; now I know nothing!" Khris said in frustration as he pounded his fist to the ground. He then had an idea and quickly got up and ran out of the room.

He found the computer room and started it up, once it fully booted up it asked for a password. _'It couldn't be possibly this easy could it?'_ He thought to himself as he thought of the most obvious password they could enter. "**Project E.E."** He typed and the password was confirmed as the computer opened up a screen with files on it.

"Heh Heh Heh hee! This is too perfect, I came looking for silver and I found gold! It's a good thing I carry lots of memory sticks with me." He said to himself inserting a memory stick to the side of the computer and had it download all the information on it from software to screensaver options, he wasn't going to over or under estimate the intelligence of these guys.

He then went to all of the other computers and entered the same password for all the computers and inserted a flash stick in all of them, he thought that maybe some computers had different information than others.

After several minutes he downloaded and copied all the information off of all the computers. "Now then only one thing left to do…" He said pulling out the Uzi he used the night before and shot all the computers full of lead.

* * *

'_In any case, I should probably focus more on the power of mine than on Erika. She has already had enough trouble; she doesn't need me interrogating her on every turn.' _Khris concluded. He was then about to leave the grounds when…

"Hey there girly, how about you hang around with us some more." A guy said as Khris turned his head and saw three guys circling a girl who wasn't much amused by their antics, and that girl was Erika.

Khris already knew what these guys were like. The one who was talking to Erika was obviously some middle class skirt chaser who joined the army because he had no where else to go and the other two were his muscle cronies.

"Thanks but no thanks, you're not my type." Erika coldly told him as she walked out of the circle.

"Oh come on baby, I am not all that bad. I am actually quite the gentleman." He told her trying to stop her from going by grabbing her skirt and tugging on it.

He will learn to regret this from now on.

Erika quickly turned around and slapped her skirt from his hand with one arm and punched him squarely in the face with the other. He was sent rolling several feet but then quickly got up with a bloodied nose. "You damn bitch, your going to regret that! Get her!" He ordered as the two guys slowly closed in on Erika but she just merely got in a fighting stance and stood her ground.

"Now now, calling a lady such a horrible thing isn't much like a gentleman. And neither is trying to hit one." Khris said as he stood in front of Erika with his arms folded.

"Oh what, are you trying play the hero, boy? Haven't you heard, there are no more heroes!" The man said laughing at Khris thinking he is going to get ripped apart by his guys.

"What are you doing?! I can handle these guys!" Erika told him wanting to do something for herself.

"I know you can, but I need them…" Khris said in a mysterious tone as he looked at the three with anger in his eyes.

"_**Power of Geass!"**_ He thought to himself as the odd insignia was in his eye and the three punks looked right into it as they were frozen like statues. The two thugs had their eyes wide open in shock and the third with the bloody nose had his wrist below his nose trying to wipe the blood off.

"Why did you do that?" Erika asked him.

"I need guinea pigs to test out the limits of my Geese. These three will do quite nicely for experimenting." Khris explained to her.

"Geese?" Erika asked him in wonder.

"Yes, it's what told me the other night. What this power is called, remember?" Khris reminded her.

Erika just stared at him absolutely confused and then just began to laugh hysterically. "It's pronounces Geass not Geese you idiot!" She told him still laughing.

Khris was completely embarrassed; he was blushing and everything trying to find a way to bounce back from this disgrace. "Well sorry, I got it wrong okay. You had your fun now come on help me drag these guys to the roof."

Erika had no idea what he just said, she was to busy laughing to hear him.

"Shut up!" Khris shouted.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Erika asked.

"Well, different classes but same old story." Khris answered with a bored essence coming from him.

"Yeah, but that military apps. class seems interesting." Marcus said trying to have everyone remember 1st period.

"You would think that, any class where you get to hold a shotgun is a good class to you." Joanna mocked him.

"Oh, this coming from the girl who was ranting to me how headshots are the only efficient way to win a battle." Marcus reminded her with a witty grin on his face. The two began to argue with each other, though it was mostly just shouting at one another.

Erika and Khris just looked at them. Erika confused, Khris annoyed. "See Erika, when the old couple here does this it's best to just watch and say nothing or walk away and hope they don't drag you into it." Khris explained to her.

Marcus and Joan caught wind of the "forbidden" word Khris just uttered from his mouth and stopped their fighting to grab Khris by the shirt and shouted, "**WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!**"

Khris and Erika then just started laughing simultaneously, it wasn't an out of control laugh, but they were both smiling and chuckling.

Marcus and Joan realized this and were quite confused, Erika didn't seem the type to laugh and Khris he was always the one making people laugh not the other way around. Marcus from that point knew something was up between the two but he still wasn't certain.

"Anyway we should all get going, see you tomorrow Marcus…Joan." Erika said to the two as she and Khris then began to walk away with each other.

It was then Marcus realized what wasn't right and with it he pointed out his finger towards the two, "Hold it! Where are you two going?" Marcus asked.

Erika and Khris had their attention taken by Marcus and the two just looked at him… then each other. "Home, where else?" Khris answered but confused by his sudden interjection.

Joanna then realized what Marcus was on to and butted into the conversation. "Well, why are you to traveling together then? You're not trying to hide something, are you?"

Khris was now looked very confused and raised an eyebrow, "Joan, the school exit and the boys dorms are both located right next to each other. Erika doesn't live in the girl dorms; she has a hotel room in town. As for you two, don't you have a project you need to finish for 6th period?" Khris asked.

Marcus and Joanna then both remembered in the blink of an eye. Marcus and Joanna were having their usual spats in class when the teacher was sick of their drama and assigned then a project worth 20 of their grade. In that instant they weren't worried about Khris and Erika but their own well-being. They quickly ran off towards the girl's dorms (they apparently decided where to do it telepathically.)

Erika and Khris were very confused by all that had just happened but they just shrugged it off and went on their way.

* * *

"So it appears I have found a few things out about Geass." Khris said as he was again on his computer.

"Is one of them you now know how to pronounce it?" Erika mocked as she was undressing from her school clothes without Khris knowing.

"No! Get off my back about that, woman! Anyway, I found out about some of the things of the ability." Khris said trying to be serious with her.

"Really? Like what?" She asked as she was getting her black straight jacket back on.

"Well for starters, the body isn't frozen it's actually just petrified." Khris said.

"Petrified? Like a statue?" Erika asked as she belted the collar part properly and brushed her hair back.

"Yes and no, the body is stiff like a statue. Meaning if you push it down to the ground it will still keep the same position it kept while standing. However in terms of durability it's different, like if you push a statue off a platform it would shatter the body would still keep together, though it might suffer a few broken bones." Khris explained trying to keep the discussion as simple as possible.

"Makes sense so far." Erika responded to show she was still listening.

"The internals of the body are still functioning properly, but the brain and nervous system is shut down. The circulatory, respiratory system work like nothing is wrong, but the mind acts as if time has stopped, no brain cell movement what so ever. The same thing can be said for the rest of the nervous system, if you stabbed someone with a knife, in the chest, while using this they won't feel a thing." Khris explained thoroughly.

"Have you done that already?" Erika asked.

"Not yet, it's just a theory from what happened the night before. I shot the man with his own gun in my hand and shot him, he still kept the same position and face and no sound was coming from him what so ever." Khris explained his reasoning.

"That's a nice start, have you found out anything else?" Erika said

"Yes, the subject needs to look straight into my eye if I want it to cause effect, if I physically touch the subject they will snap out of the trance. Eyewear like glasses doesn't seem to affect it, but that's all so far." Khris explained.

"And, where did you get all that information from exactly?" Erika innocently asked.

"From the three idiots on the roof of course." Khris said blankly, turning his computer screen so she could see it.

On the computer feed, the three thugs who were bothering Erika from before, were frozen in place while standing of the roof.

"So you put cameras up there so you can keep an eye on them." Erika said knowing the answer.

"Not just that but for experimenting, like for how long they will be like that. I assume their will be some kind of time limit but so far they have been up there for 5 hours, it's a good thing we are living on the west coast otherwise their bodies would be suffering frostbite right now… eww." Khris said but as he finished he showed a face that was slightly disgusted.

"What is it?" Erika asked getting closer to the screen, trying to see what was going on.

"A bird just pooped on one of the guy's heads. Poor guy." Khris said shaking his head feeling a little sorry for the guy, but only a little.

"So much research on this new power, what do you plan on doing with this power?" Erika asked him.

Khris just kept silent he looked at Erika with a lazy look and asked, "Why are you wearing that straight jacket still?"

"What?!" She asked shocked.

"You heard me, I mean that thing was made to make sure you can't move around yet you still put it on?" Khris asked being more specific with his question.

"I wear it because it is comfortable and it fits nicely on me, my uniform is too big and I am not walking around with nothing on with you around. And this isn't very restraining it is actually very roomy." Erika explained, though she felt it wasn't his concern.

"Okay, now how about we take a look at this?" He said holding up a CD.

"What is that?" Erika asked.

"It's all the information they had down where they were keeping you. A put all the information I got off of my memory sticks and made this from it. I haven't read it yet so I thought you would like to see it with me, it could have information about your past and your identity on it." Khris told her.

"Of course I want to!" She exclaimed and sat down on the bed trying to get a good view.

Khris put the CD in and opened up the window that popped up the first screen was strange, it was a picture of a girl with information about her surrounding the picture. She had green hair and very pale skin similar to Erika's and wore a frown on her face.

Khris was very confused about this and quickly glanced at Erika then at the picture, they were similar but they were two different people. "Erika… do you know this person?"

Erika was the same way she thought she was looking at a doppelganger of herself. But then deep down in the back of her mind she had a feeling she knew about this girl. "No, but somehow… yes."

**To be continued****…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Geass: Other Side**

Author's notes: Everything is going good so far, I am already a few chapters ahead of schedule. And let me tell you; wait for 5 chapters and by then the story should be boiling over. Just giving you a heads up.

Chap 4. When babies fly, part 1

Khris was up early in the morning reading more of the data he had collected, he hadn't found out much just the name of the girl which they referred to as Code R. They apparently were torturing and experimenting on this girl, the same way they would have done to Erika if she had been their any longer.

They had both read about 10 of the information but it was mostly focused on Code R and her background which was scarce. By then it was late and Erika packed it in, Khris the packed it in as well and slept for a good four hours and went back to work on the computer. He has now read 22 of the data and has found some of it to be interesting, maybe too interesting for Erika.

Khris's super honed in senses then heard Erika stirring and he quickly shut down the computer and pretended that he fell asleep on the computer.

Erika then got up wearing not much but her undergarments (that looks strangely like a smooth, black, one-piece swimsuit). She saw Khris asleep on the computer and gave a small faint smile, and put on one of Khris black big black shirts and tapped his shoulder. "Khris, you awake?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Khris just rose up and gave a fake, but convincing, yawn. "Well… now I am."

"I need to wash up; do you know where a bathroom is nearby?" Erika asked him.

"Sure do, open the left closet door. I have a bathroom in there, but DO NOT OPEN THE RIGHT DOOR!!" He said in a very threatening voice.

Erika was shocked in his sudden blood lusting at the end of the sentence. She was curious about why she couldn't enter but she respected his wishes and entered the left door which led to an indoor bathroom.

As Erika was washing her face she began to think, '_Why does Khris not trust me, I am willing to help him in anyway he wants but he still doesn't confess anything to me? How is this supposed to work out?!'_ Erika could have kept on thinking to herself while she was in their until she got up to washing her forehead.

"AH!" She gave a small and short scream but it was loud enough for Khris to hear it.

"What's wrong?" He said coming in the bathroom. He noticed right away that Erika was frantically tried to wipe away something that was on her forehead. "Here, let me help." Khris said tried to get one of Erika's hands out of the way.

He was in utter shock as the thing on her forehead was a symbol of Geass that is the same look in his eyes. However, the Code R girl has a "similar" mark but not the exact same. Code R's looks somewhat like the lining of a bird while Erika's looks different, in away Erika's looked "broken" or "incomplete" to Code R's.

"Khris, what is this it looks like-." Erika asked him but was quickly cut off.

"Like the sign of Geass, right. I think I have found out enough from the disk to see a pattern between you and Code R. You are obviously blood related to her, the numbers all add up and you two seem to be experiments of the military. Do you wish to save her?" Khris asked her.

Erika was put in an awkward position, she had no idea who this person, yet she definitely felt a connection with her. "Yes, I would do anything to help her. She is the only person I feel might know who I am."

"Is that your wish?" Khris asked raising an eyebrow.

Erika was quickly silenced to his question, she did want to help him, but did she want to use her wish for her? She put her fingers over her mouth and concentrated in thought.

"Relax, I'm kidding. I'm not some cheapskate who would do anything get out of debts without any effort. If we meet her, I will do anything I can to get her out. I would never leave a lady in the clutches of those with ill intent." Khris explained to her.

"Really…?" Erika asked thinking she is seeing a new side to Khris.

"Anyway, you should stay here for today; I will send you what was taught in class. Homework, class work, lessons the works. But anyway, while you are here I want you to keep an eye on the three idiots via the computer camera. If anything happens to them tell me, call me on my cell phone at anytime development happens at all." Khris told her and even showed her his cell phone and wrote down the number.

"Anyway, I'll see you later okay." Khris said with a smile and headed toward the door.

"W-wait Khris?" Erika asked for him trying to say something but it was too late and he left and shut the door behind him. "Oh well, I'll talk to him later." She said to herself picking up the DS and began playing again.

"Where's Erika?" Marcus asked Khris as they were on their way to fourth period.

"She called me this morning; she apparently hurt herself badly and is spending time at the hospital. She asked me to copy down all the lesson plans for today, she told me she will be here tomorrow, no matter what." Khris explained, he made the story sound like the exact truth.

"I see, did "she" ask you yet?" Marcus asked him nudging his shoulder.

"Huh? Ask me what?" Khris asked completely clueless.

Marcus just rolled his eyes, thinking Khris was just playing dumb. "Come on, I know you two are close, she hasn't asked you to the St.-,"

"Khris, Is that you Khris?" a light voice that was nearby.

Khris turned around to see who it was, but already knew who it was inside. "Oh, hello Hannah." Khris said with a smile.

"Hello! Um, are you in this class also?" Hannah asked, seeming shy talking to him.

"Yes, but you should have found that out yesterday. I saw you in class, but I was busy with the class work to say hi, sorry." Khris said rubbing his head.

"It's okay, I was busy also." Hannah admitted.

RING RING

"Well that's the bell, come on you two." Marcus said as he walked into the classroom.

Khris and Hannah just smiled at each other and walked in as well.

"sigh Why the hell did Khris send me out here?" Erika pondered to herself. She was wearing her school uniform, obviously she blended in better with it. She was playing a game of solitaire when Khris sent her a text message on the computer saying "_Go get some snacks from vending machines at school; the mini fridge is low on food, thanks."_

Erika kept on thinking about this as she put in a Britanian dollar, but it wouldn't accept the money. "Oh come on, come on!" She said getting more and more frustrated as it kept on popping out.

Finally, the dollar went in the machine and a pack of snacks was rolling down the roll but was caught on the end of it. With this Erika was in a state of wild rage as he banged her fists against the machine, "DAMIT, DAMN YOU SNACK!! DAMN YOU KHRIS!!" Erika yelled.

"Oh, what did he do now?" Joanna asked as her as she appeared from behind a wall.

"What?! Oh, nothing. Um, just having trouble getting out this snack." Erika said, trying to cover up what she was saying before.

"Really?" She asked as she banged on the machine with one hand and it fell with ease.

"Oh, thank you." Erika said picking up the snacks and putting them in a bag.

"So, what's up with you and Khris?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Erika said trying to stop Joanna from investigating.

"Very well, see you latter." Joanna said as she was walking away from her.

"Wait Joan, actually I do have something I need to talk about." Erika admits.

Joan just smiles to herself and looks over to her and asks, "Well?"

Erika then took a moment to concentrate her thoughts and then finally spoke, "Well, I have only been here a few days and met a few people here but, with Khris he is always keeping things to himself, I know it. So is it just me, does he not trust me? He seems to put a lot of faith in you and Marcus, so tell me what I am doing wrong?"

Joanna listened to what she was saying and just smiled widely and shook her head from side to side. "Erika… Khris doesn't tell us everything either, that's just how he has always been. And it's not that he doesn't trust us it's either he doesn't want us involved or it's too personal for him. From what I know, there are only two people alive today who he really opens up to."

Erika was slightly surprised by this and just had to ask, "Who are they?"

Joanna just kept on smiling and shrugged her shoulders, "For starters his brother, however he never sees much of him anymore, only enough time for Christmas and the occasional video message and video conference."

"And the other!?" Erika impatiently asked, she really wanted to know at this point.

Joanna's smile quickly faded and became a face of worry. "You mean him? Yeah, he and Khris really connected; if it wasn't for him Khris would be a very different guy. That boy had such a golden smile; he would make Khris laugh all the time. When he was around, Khris would act like a little boy at the park. I worry for that boy every day, he graduated last year and sent over to Area 11 like most of the other graduates. I personally don't think he should have joined the army, he just didn't seem suited for it, his heart was way too pure for it."

Joanna then gritted her teeth and cried a single tear, but that was all. "Poor Suzu…"

Erika was astounded by what Joan had just told her. _'Khris completely different... Khris acting like a child... Who exactly is this Suzu??'_ She thought to herself but then came back to reality and saw Joan tearing up. "Oh, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up if it was such a sensitive subject for you."

Joanna just smiled again and wiped the tear from her cheek and shook her head, "No no you deserved the right to know, and now you do. Come on, I have 10 more minutes left of my free period, we can walk around and talk some more. " Joanna said

Erika smiled and nodded, she liked that idea a lot. Erika began to walk forward but all Joanna was doing was staring up at the sky.

"Talking about all that, made me wonder… I hope he is still alive." Joanna said. She then looked at Erika and grabbed her by the hand and began to walk in front of her. "Come on Erika, I know a great place to get some great food." She exclaimed.

"Is it Italian?" Erika asked.

"Yes." Joan answered.

"Then it's okay with me." Erika responded.

Later…

Erika was right in the middle of playing on the DS, but this time things seemed tense. '_Almost there, let's see if you like this black hole army!'_ She thought to herself as she began her turn she sent her tanks through the enemy lines and set up a passageway to the enemy HQ and she sent an infantry unit to capture it. '_Take that!'_ Erika thought as she ended her turn and would beat them in the next turn by having the infantry capture the HQ completely.

Suddenly the enemy tanks came out of nowhere and destroyed her's and easily killed the infantry trying to capture the HQ; her entire effort was blown away. "WHAAT?! HOW DID THEY DO THAT!!" Erika exclaimed in frustration and closed the game and set is aside.

She folded her arms; she was tired of playing that game, for now. She looked at the window and briefly took a look at the clouds outside, to calm herself down. They seemed so peaceful and gentle but then the clouds were all blown away by a fowl wind and this made Erika slightly sad.

She then looked down on the ground and saw a familiar figure, Khris. He was walking with some girl, whom she had never seen before until now. She was shorter and seemingly younger than Khris, they were most likely a junior or freshman. The girl and Khris seemed to be talking about something.

"Hee hee hee, your so funny Khris." Hannah said trying to hold back her giggling. Khris just smiled.

"And it's true; I have a million of those kinds of stories." Khris told her.

"Yeah, you always do seem to have the thing to cheer up anyone." Hannah told him, with her face blushing up a bit.

"Oh please, you're too much." Khris answered acting politely humble. He was about to continue walking, but he saw that Hannah had stopped and so did he. "Is everything alright Hannah?" He asked.

Hannah just gave a quick nod and looked up at the sky for only a moment and then looked at Khris. "Khris, I want to ask you something." Hannah said trying her best to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Sure, go ahead." Khris told her with a smile.

"Well, I was just wondering… would you go to the St. Valentines dance with me?" She quickly spat out and her face was completely red.

Khris just stood their, not shocked or surprised just standing there and took a deep sigh. "Well, I can't say no too you, now can I? Of course I will go to the dance with you." Khris told her.

Hannah then lit up in happiness and emotionally hugged Khris. "Thank you Khris, thank you." Hannah said overwhelmed with emotions. This was obviously her first time in love and very precious feelings for Khris.

Erika just stood in the room looking out in the window feeling helpless to how the situation will end; she only looked away and walked out of sight from anyone.

Khris seemed not to be in as much emotional craze as Hannah was; he was just standing their letting Hannah hug him as if nothing was wrong.

Hannah was a bit in disbelief, she still couldn't believe the guy she has had such a huge crush for so long is going with her to the dance. She was so excited and yet she didn't know how to exactly show it. She was then getting close to Khris's face, without him really noticing, about to go into a kiss.

Ring Ring Ring

Khris then quickly pulled away from Hannah and held up a finger to Hannah. "Hang on just a minute; I really need to take this." Khris said as he pulled out his phone and took the call.

"_It's me, get back over here quick. I think the boys are snapping out of the trance."_ The voice said and then hung up.

Khris already knew who it was in the first few words the caller spoke, it was Erika and apparently the subjects are out of the Geass trance. "Sorry Hannah, I really need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow at the dance." Khris said running towards his room.

Khris came rushing into the door to find Erika at the computer looking at the screen like something is wrong with it. "So, how are they?" Khris impatiently asked her.

"They're still." Erika answered.

"Then why did you call me, I told you to call me only if they were moving? If anyone knows that someone is calling me from my room, it would be bad for the both of us!" Khris lectured her.

Erika just sat their and held her tongue, he couldn't piece together the obvious answer of why she called him, even he would know that they were only a few meters from his room. He couldn't come to a conclusion that maybe she was a bit jealous of that girl and wanted to stop her from kissing him?! But she kept quiet and waited for him to stop talking, for that was not the reason she called him.

"If you let me finish Khris, I would have said they were moving before but a little before you got here they stopped moving again." Erika explained.

"I see… rewind the feed to when they were moving." Khris ordered and Erika easily complied.

Khris looked at the footage carefully and then noticed from one of the thugs a slight shiver and two blinks. "He is defiantly awake." Khris said as he then fast forwarded to the present feed. "They are all awake now; their muscles are all still asleep however so it will take them a few minutes to wake their muscles back up so they still look like they are frozen."

Erika then looked at the live footage again and said, "How are you sure?" She asked.

Khris just simply pointed at the screen and Erika did. The three of them were both shaking and then they started to fall down and they all started to curse in wonder of how they got up there. "We need to get up their now." He said reaching for the door handle as he was about to just walk out.

"Are you going to see them like that? They are going to the school when they find out who you are." She told him.

Khris thought about this and she was absolutely correct. He took his hand away from the door handle and looked around his room, he had an idea. "Go to the roof and make sure they don't leave yet. I will be up their as quick as possible."

"Why the f are we up here, boss?" One of the thugs said to the leader of their pack as he rose up and tried to regain balance.

"I have no idea, my memory is a blur all I remember is screwing around with that b." The man said rubbing his head; he was getting a really bad headache.

"Ahh, you are all still here? That's good." Erika said as she climbed the ladder up to them. "Anyway, if you will all stay up here for a second everything will be ex-,"

BANG

A bullet flew right into Erika's shoulder and she moaned in pain. "All right b, your going to tell us what the hell you did to us or a bullet is going into your head!" The man exclaimed as he pointed his pistol right at Erika's left eye.

"**I don't believe you will be doing that." **The ominous voice said from out of nowhere.

The two thugs were absolutely frightened of the voice they just sat down and kept quiet, the leader however was also frightened but held onto Erika and stuck the gun to her head like she was a hostage. "Where are you?! Show yourself, or the girl dies!" He demanded.

"**Very well, I shall." **The voice spoke.

The leader was shaky and impatient, and looked from left to right to see where this person would reveal himself. Then suddenly the two goons were whimpering behind him and he turned to see what it was.

A somewhat tall figure in a crimson blood red cloak with a bandana covering his hair and a strange looking mask covering his face was standing behind him. Then he began to rapidly shiver with fear looking at this figure and didn't make a sound. "Who… are… you…?" were the last words to leave his mouth before completely succumbing to the fear.

"**I am the lost relic from the creation of Britannia, a forgotten hope that was thought to be destroyed long ago. I am Red Fox."** The figure answered. He then looked at Erika who was bleeding pretty badly. **"Did you do that to her." **He asked.

The boy just stood there trying to figure out the right answer to tell the man, "Umm… no." He said trying to sound like he was telling the truth.

Red Fox just stared him down for a long moment, **"Get away from her."** He told him and he quickly backed away from both of them and back to his friends. **"You really don't get it, a girl is bleeding in your arms and you're holding a pistol to her head. Just how stupid are you?"** He asked mocking him.

"You were the one who asked me!" He exclaimed pointing the gun at him, he was tired of reasoning and wanted answers.

Red Fox then started a quiet short chuckle and then looked at the three one last time. **"I was asking to see if you had any honesty whatsoever, guess what the answer is. Anyway, it is time to bid you all ado." **He said pickingup to see her current condition.

"Wait! Just what are you!!" One of the thugs just shouted.

Red Fox seemed silent for a moment and then put his hand on his mask and gave a sinister laugh. **"You finally asked the right question. What I am… is your destruction." **He said as he lifted his mask 1/3 of the way to reveal his left eye with the Geass active.

The three of them stared into it and the iris in their eyes like last time. However, this time it looks like the three of them were seeing something, they were looking right at Red Fox. They were shaking some even crying and then quickly fainted.

"**Well, that was eventful."** Red Fox said as he pulled off his mask and set it down. "For a moment there, it seemed as they were seeing something in me. Maybe my Geass as some kind of extra ability to it, I'll have to test it out later, huh Erika." Khris said as he looked over at Erika, who seemed to be asleep.

He checked her pulse and it was a surprise, it was faint she was about to die. _'No…' _ He thought shocked at this. He thought quick and started pushing down her chest with one hand and covering the wound with the other. "Damn it, not now!" He muttered to himself trying his best to revive her.

He then held her close trying to listen to her heart to see if it is still beating. At first nothing but then he felt a warm tingling feeling on his hand covering the wound. He then looked at it, the wound was healing and closing at a very fast pace. Khris was astounded by this and listened as her heart was beating at a normal pace again.

Erika then opened her eyes and immediately said, "I heard everything you said."

Khris was a little embarrassed from what she just said and gently pushed away from her.

"Well it was nice to know you don't want me dead, thank you." Erika said with the slightest hint of sarcasm

Khris looked at Erika and she looked back at him and they both smiled at each other. "Come on, I need your help moving these guys."

"So are you completely all right?" Khris said typing away on the computer.

"Yes, I feel completely the same. I felt the bullet go right through me, I then slipped into a somewhat unconscious state but I heard everything that was going on around me. I heard everything from you appearing and you trying to wake me up. Which, by the way, was very sweet of you." Erika told him and then smiled.

Khris just shifted in his chair and grumbled, "Yeah yeah, it was no problem."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Khris showed a look of surprise and quickly turned his chair to his laptop and clicked on the blinking icon.

"_Incoming video message!"_ The computer spoke. A screen popped open with a boy with dark brown hair, wearing a blindfold over his eyes.

"Hey little brother, it's me again. I just want to thank you for the present you sent me for my birthday. It's just what I wanted, so thank you. School has started up again, boring as usual but it can't be as worse what they are teaching you at boarding school. Anyway just checking in, have you found a girlfriend yet? If not, I am going to win my bet of your sexuality. So for now, ta-ta." The boy said and the screen then vanished.

"_End of Video."_ The computer said.

Khris just stared blankly at the screen, not a single facial expression from his face.

Erika, who saw the whole thing, went over to Khris and put her hand on his shoulder. "Who is-?"

"His name is Edd, 1 year my senior. He lives on the East coast of the Homeland, so we don't see each other much often. He lives an ordinary life with his foster parents, ordinary life at school, ordinary everything." Khris explained in a few sentences.

This answered a few of Erika's questions, but also left many of them still open and she was determined to have them answered soon. "Wait, but why was he wearing a blindfold, why does he think your at a boarding school and why the hell is he living with foster parents and not his real parents?!" Erika exclaimed.

Khris was silent and then got up from his seat. "I need to go." He said.

"Answer me, damit!" Erika exclaimed as she blocked his path with her arm.

Khris just looked at her with the same blank, unemotional look on his face and simply pushed the arm out of his way. "I don't feel like telling anybody, right now." He said as he opened the door and then slammed it shut.

Erika was extremely frustrated with him and she just jumped on her bunk and pulled out the DS and restarted the final mission over and began mercilessly destroying all the enemy troops she could find. "Stupid Black Hole Army… Stupid Khris!!" She loudly muttered and zoned out into the game.

"Ohh, owwww…" One of the thugs said, getting up from the ground. He looks up around and sees his friends beside him.

"Damn, where are we?" The leader said rubbing his head and looked around his surroundings. They quickly realized that they were at the exact same place they were when the boss was hitting on Erika.

"How the hell did we get here?" One of the thugs asked. He then felt a sharp pain on his cheek and noticed there was a fat red slap mark on his face. It must have hit pretty hard to stay on for so long.

"So, that girl beat us up and we have been knocked out since? I guess that makes sense, come on lets go to the arcade." The leaders said and the thugs followed.

**To Be Continued****…**

Then Erika suddenly stopped playing and sat up and stared out into space. She seemed scared but also interested. "Who are you? And why are you in my head?!" Erika asked. Erika was talking aloud but there was no other life in the room.

"Like you. What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You know who I am… that's a load of bull-," Erika then stopped talking.

"How do you know about that!? Are you reading my mind?!" Erika exclaimed.

"Fine, if you know me so well then what's my real name?" Erika asked.

"Real and true… what does that mean?!" Erika said getting frustrated.

"Then which one do you know." Erika asked.

"That's my true name… then what is the difference from my real name?" She asked.

"Stop calling me E.E! If you want to call me something, call me Erika!" She shouted.

"Yes, and I like the name he gave me! It makes me sound more human." She admitted.

"Then what am I, first I find out I am invincible then next some strange girl's voice starts popping into my head. I honestly don't know what I am!" Erika exclaimed.

"Is that what I am, then fine, I don't need you. Heck, I don't need anyone!" She yelled.

"What him? I don't need him, I can fend for my-," Erika was then cut off once again and listened.

"What?! I don't… It's none of your business anyway!" Erika said with a sign of blush on her cheek.

"Really, and just tell me what happened to you?" Erika asked.


End file.
